


闯入~Breaking And Entering

by ladious



Series: 熔化～The Melting [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 可怜的Cas, 焦虑的Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: 每场战斗都会有所伤亡，并不是每个人都能伸出正确的援助之手……是的，这开启了另一篇“熔化”系列，因为我实在忍不住。到目前为止，前四部与原作都有轻微不同。





	闯入~Breaking And Entering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Breaking And Entering](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/438237) by strangeandcharm. 



> 原作者Note：  
> 这一次是Cas了，因为可怜的Dean已经受够了。有点像是未来的FIC，但我现在还不会说它是AU……因为，我非常肯定编剧会撞我的梗~（如果你们对这个故事发生的地方有兴趣，请按照这个连接去看看，我觉得它实在很漂亮！）http://web.ulib.csuohio.edu/speccoll/baldwin/Figures/fig3a.jpg
> 
> 译者Note：  
> 还好你忍不住，还好你有继续写。很快你（说你呢作者）就知道这是AU，不但是AU还是比原剧更完整的AU……  
> 这一篇是非常正剧向的FIC，但我在SPN里从来就没看到过这样的场面（大概是穷。）  
> 圆括号来自作者，方括号来自我，通常为注释，偶有吐槽。

 

 

 

 

之前的一切都只能算是小打小闹，这才是一场真正惨烈的战争。全力以赴，倾其所有，血淋淋-毁灭一切的战争，Sam感觉这像是永无尽头。他看着魔鬼干下可怕的罪行，而天使们，他们打破了他每一个固有观念，集结在一起，试图阻止恶魔。他紧跟着他哥，尽量避开核心区域，但巨大的力量推动着整个事态发展，让他招架不住，终于他意识到——好像嫌他还不够明白似的——这不仅是事关他的生活，或Dean或Bobby或是任何一个他们认识的人：这关乎全世界。

他们站在一个废弃的水处理厂外，在他们眼前，第一场真正的战役正激烈进行着……在克里夫兰，总好过是在华盛顿或纽约这种更显眼的地方吧。而似乎也没人知道这里正发生了什么事，而且，几英里以内荒无人烟。天使们似乎刻意安排过了，他们尽力挽救，在耳边低语着，送入种种念头，确保政府以清理化学药品泄露为由，清空这片封印所在的区域。Sam对此简直感激不已。他怕死了天使可能对此毫不在意，把因此引发的死亡当成附带损伤，但只有一小部分天使，比如Uriel，似乎对此毫不在意。其他的……好吧，其他的都像是Castiel。

那个天使就站在他们前方，目不转睛地凝视着战场，那里不断有亮光闪过，伴着低沉的雷声轰隆作响，听着两方都传来尖叫与吼声。Sam不知道他到底在看什么，那里充满浓烟，闪光，雾气，他的视线漂移，但总是会时不时盯回Castiel的背，他就像是这一片混乱中的锚，跟着他就不会迷失自己——他就是一片清明，此刻围绕着他们的所有东西都有如地狱般，简直就像是把地狱带到了地球上。

“你知道发生了什么事吗？”Dean焦虑地问着Castiel，“你能看到吗？”

很明显他哥按捺不住急着想加入战斗，但和那一大群恶魔杠上，他连十秒都无法坚持。他只有一把Ruby的刀子。而Sam，感谢他的力量，至少还能比他强那么一丢。也许他能坚持得更久点？一分钟？或者多个两分钟？它们数量太巨大了。

“我能看见。”Castiel的声音还是那么波澜不惊，“形势没有变化。我想我们得离开这里。”

“狗娘养的！”Dean咒骂着，转过身冲Sam身后的墙上抬腿就踹，“我简直不敢相信！”

“他是对的，Dean，我们得走了。”尽管他这么说，Sam仍对Dean的情绪感同身受，也许更甚：彻底的无力感，知道主战场离他们还不到两千米，邪恶与正义的对抗就在他们面前，而他们只是太过渺小，微不足道，就算加入战斗也无足轻重。因为操蛋的缘故，Sam拥有魔力，但即便如此，对于这些战士而言他连只虫子都算不上。这让他怀疑起为何这些天使们从一开始就对他大惊小怪。

“我觉得我们像是逃兵。”他哥啐了口唾沫，怒视着他。“我们一定能做点什么！”

Castiel转过身来看着他们，“你可以活下去。”他冷静地回答，“跟着我。”

他带着他们绕过水处理厂侧面，红砖建筑替他们挡住了大部分噪音和热量。Sam抬头一看，发现他正把他们带回停着Impala的地方，他大步走过草地，仍在不停地转头观察是否有危险存在。Dean跟在他后面悄无声息，背部僵硬，肩膀紧张，就像是一只蓄势待发的猫。Sam怀疑他们是否能顺利抵达：恶魔似乎偶尔能知道他们在哪，他们会去哪里，一旦知道就会直扑过来…… ** _为我而来_** ，他内疚地想到，不知道是不是他的能力让他成为某种特殊的靶子。 ** _杀掉_** ** _Azazel_** ** _自己造出的孩子，你能赢得额外甜头！杀了他，慢慢地杀，让他受尽折磨，你就会赢得棒棒糖！_**

他们走在地下水库巨大的屋顶上，这区域比其它地方略高出几英尺，这些年来，覆盖在表面上的土和草皮早已班驳不堪，午后灰暗的光线下，裸露在外的混凝土裂着口子，像是漂白过的骸骨。这地方太过暴露，无处躲藏，Castiel停下脚步，眯着眼凝视左右。

“我们得快点走，”他催促着他们，看起来忧心忡忡，而这一表情竟出现在他总是平静得近乎面瘫的脸上，让Sam的脊梁窜起一道战栗。

接着他们看到一团云状的东西宛如脓液般向他们渗出逼近，夹杂着刺耳的尖叫声，没有任何办法可以逃过。

“ ** _该死！_** ”Sam低声说道。

“到这里！”在他身后，Dean高喊着，他对那灼热的团块甚至都没再多看一眼，直截了当指挥着他们。他冲下一个小斜坡，开始用力拉动一个巨大，生锈了的钢门——这应该是水库的门。他踢开石块和那些不知道已经堆积多久的污泥想清出一条道，但看起来想移开它简直毫无希望。Sam也加了进去，竭力拉着离他最近的把手，但那门只移动了一寸。Dean不顾一切地拉着门，绝望地嘶吼着，脖子上青筋暴出，颤抖着。

Castiel举起一只手，门立刻顺从地滑开，Winchester兄弟给吓了一跳，差点就被带着撞到地上。“进去。”他吼着，“ ** _马上！_** ”狂风四起，风暴在他身后翻滚着，阴森森地步步逼近，风鞭打着他的外套，在他身旁呼啸着，他看起来有点不一样，不知怎的——趾高气扬，像是他要做点绝对惊天动地的事。Sam觉得自己几乎不认得他了。

他跌跌撞撞地冲进门内，把Dean也拉了进来，他看见另一侧有根杆子，看起来像是电源控制，他本能地扑了过去，用力拉下它，这奏效了，他顿时松了口气。在他们头顶上方40英尺高的地方，成排的电灯泡啪地活了过来，连远处的黑暗也跟着一扫而空，照亮了巨大空旷的水库，连同墙壁上班驳脱落的地方都清清楚楚，数量众多的柱子一排排延伸着，向着天花板倾斜，就宛如教堂内部。以水泥和混凝土结合的古怪方式，几乎也算得上另一种美了。这空间实在太巨大了，Sam甚至都看不到另一边在哪。

“Castiel！”Dean大喊着，这名字在环绕着他们的墙壁间回荡。

Sam转身对着入口。Castiel背对着他们就站在门框上，像是剪影一般，挡在他们和凌驾于他头顶的一大群恶魔之间，宛如一道屏障。当Sam注视着，伴着一声可怕尖锐的声音，其中一扇门扭曲着，从螺栓上拧了下来，金属弯曲变形，堪堪擦过Castiel，弹到空中，消失得无影无踪。他甚至连动都没动。

第二扇门也开始颤抖着，被看不见的力量控制着。恶魔们正确保它们的猎物即使逃进水库也无法阻挡它们的脚步。

“跑！”Castiel命令着，他的身上逐渐渗出亮光，至下往上，闪烁着，覆盖了他整个身体，越来越亮，连看上一眼都疼痛不已。Sam不需再说第二次，但Dean则不然；他盯着Castiel，下意识张开嘴，那是声轻轻的“不……”

“走！”Sam厉声说道，“照他说的做，否则他会烧掉你的眼睛！”

“我们不能走……”

Sam抓住他的胳膊就跑，拽着他跑了几步，Dean终于回过神来，也跟着跑了起来。他们在混凝土上奔跑的脚步声回荡在空旷的室内，但什么也无法掩盖从门口传来的越来越响亮的尖叫声——恶魔们的尖叫声，扭曲刺耳，充满愤怒与痛苦。光线突然吞没了他们头顶的小灯泡，如此明亮，华丽耀眼，像是谁在他们身后点燃了某种闪光，与此同时，尖叫声变得无法忍受。这只持续了几秒，然而，在光线开始变弱之前，恶魔的叫喊声变了调子，听起来洋洋得意。

Sam感到寒冷都渗到了骨子里。

突然，爆炸席卷而至，他被抛到了空中。

 

~ ~ ~

 

他狠狠地摔在混凝土上，撞得都快没气了，但他马上就知道自己没有受伤。当他挣扎着吸进空气，安抚着他那饱受摧残的肺，他听见身后传来轰鸣声，大地颤抖着，空气中充满尘埃，他本能地想躲开，感到小石子象雨般纷纷落在他的背上。大概过了一分钟，这一切就结束了，瞬时一片寂静，他感到一阵不祥。

他慢慢坐了起来，转身看去。

现在水库变暗了。靠近门边的许多灯泡都震破了，室内的空气中仍弥漫着烟雾，更让光线昏暗不已。凭着仅存的灯光，Sam看见好几根巨大的混凝土柱都已震碎，好似它们不过是火柴杆，轻而易举就被吹跑，散落在地上。巨大的裂缝横过天花板，周遭充满着硫磺的苦味。一堆参差不齐的水泥块，杂混着扭曲变形的钢筋，生锈的横梁，横七竖八地摊在他眼前，那是水库入口现今的模样。它完全倒塌了。

Sam看着这一切，目瞪口呆。他们被困住了。

不远处，Dean在咳嗽着，Sam总算回过神，眨眨眼。他手脚并用爬到他哥身边，看到他四肢健全，总算松了口气。“你还好吧，伙计？”他问着，顺着他的背。

Dean又咳了一声，点点头，擦擦嘴，“你呢？”他的声音沙哑可怕。

“有点喘不过气，没什么。”

“我也是。”Dean坐了起来，Sam看见血从他眼睛边上的伤口渗出，滴在胸前，但看起来并不严重。Dean深吸了几口气，转头看向他们身后那一片狼籍。

“真他妈的该死，”他低声说着，表情完全垮掉了一般，满是恐惧，“这到底怎么回事？”接着他的眼睛瞪大了，“Castiel在哪？”

Sam感到他的胃突然拧紧。 ** _他甚至都没想过_** ……

在Sam还没反应过来之前，Dean就站了起来。他飞快地跑过那片乱七八糟的空地，冲到巨大的碎石堆跟前，他的手按在自己额头上，完全为眼前的景象震惊了。“Castiel！”他大喊着，接着他重复着这个名字，声音更响，“Castiel！”

Sam也冲到他身边，帮着他搜索那片瓦砾，他心里清楚，大部分石块过于巨大，他们永远也无法搬动。如果Castiel被埋在那下头，那他也只能永远留在那了。

“也许他逃开了，”他犹豫着说着，听起来更像是想说服自己。“天使可以在这种情况下幸免于难，对吧？他们可是相当厉害。”

Dean瞥了他一眼，充满忧虑。“他们也会死亡，Sam！他们也会受伤——我看到过，他给我看过，这不是不可能。如果这是普通的爆炸他也许会没事，但这是恶魔搞出的玩意，所以这就……”他停下了，转过身背对着Sam。接着他又喊了起来，“Castiel！”他的声音带着哽咽。

Sam的血液冻结了。Castiel死了吗？这简直难以置信。他刚刚所见那造物站在门口，身上散发着如此强大的力量，原始粗犷，而他竟然就这样不在了？是啊，天使们死去了，自Lilith开始破坏封印以来，他们就不断死去，但这不能是Castiel。在他身上绝不可能发生这样的事……他可是他们的天使，不是吗？

而Dean——哦上帝啊，Dean是如此关心他，甚至……也许Dean爱过他，Sam真的无法确信，他不知道……但他心里明白，要是Castiel走了，Dean会为之崩溃，他已经失去那么多了。这不可能是真的，这绝不可能。

“他会没事的，”他坚定地说，听起来信心满满。“我们会找到他的，继续找。”

“要是它们杀了他，上帝啊，帮我……”Dean没法说下去了。

上帝现在似乎帮不上什么忙。

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

十分钟后，Sam在瓦砾中发现一只手，他猝然喊了一声，把Dean叫了过来。他们一起把乱糟糟的碎片弄到边上，一块男人大小的混凝土板正压在天使的胸口上，两人使出吃奶的劲，竭尽全力，声音都变了调——终于合力抬起，把它移开。Castiel一被解放出来，Dean立刻在他身边跪下，而Sam……好吧，Sam只是盯着看。

Castiel的眼睛紧闭着，额头上有一条深长的切口，涌出的鲜血糊住了他半张脸。Dean把手放在他脖子上摸索着脉搏时，他几乎一动不动。当Dean终于摸到天使仍活着的证据时，他低下头，松了口气。脉搏还在跳动已经算得上是个奇迹了，因为Castiel就是一团糟：鲜血淋漓，肮脏不堪，他的左腿，一根骨头从膝盖上直捅了出去，暴露在空气中，右手臂扭成诡异的形状耷拉在身侧，明显已经断了。他的胸口微微起伏，但呼吸很浅，夹杂着奇怪的声响，显然肺和肋骨肯定被砸在他胸口上的混凝土巨石给压垮了。他看起来完全陷入昏迷之中。Dean俯下身去，悲痛似乎要把他捏碎了，喉咙似乎揪成一团，只剩柔和的气音—— ** _不，不，不，不_** ——Sam转过头去，只觉得要吐了。

“Sammy，”Dean的声音嘶哑，“帮我把这里的出血止住。”

Sam深吸了几口气，让自己定定神。他走上前，脱下自己的衬衫，撕成一条条绷带。Dean此时显然全是本能反应，曾受过的医疗训练接管了他的大脑，他像个机器般地运作着，想要固定住天使的断骨，用绷带包扎着他最严重的伤口。Sam尽量帮着Dean移动着那太过安静的躯体，这样Castiel就能平躺在地上。他不禁怀疑，这就是天使仅存的实体吗？这可是容纳了那个强大造物真身的躯壳，看上一眼就会被烧瞎了眼，他真正的声音足以震裂耳膜。这怎么可能呢？他发现自己在想，Castiel会不会早就离开这个人类脆弱不堪的躯体飞走了？但当他这么说的时候，Dean只是摇摇头。

“他还在这里。”他僵硬地说，Sam试图无视他的双手如今满是鲜血，而他的声音隐约带着震惊。“我知道他就在这里。我们得带他出去，他需要帮助。”

“魔鬼还在这外头游荡。”Sam轻声说道，虽然他很清楚Dean并未忘记这点。“呃，我四处看看，找下有没有别的路能离开这里。”

“好主意。”Dean说，完全没看他。他的一只手平放在Castiel血淋淋的胸膛上，看着它轻微起伏，像是他想要用意念把空气送进天使的肺里。

Sam站起来，转过身要走，但Dean把他叫了回来。他用另一只手掏出那把刀子，“拿着，以防万一。”

“那你怎么办？”

“我想我们在这里是安全的。”Dean环顾四周，这一片全是废墟。“很可能那些杂种以为这部分建筑都垮了，我们死在下面了。”

“它们这么想也没错，”Sam说着，抬头看着天花板上的裂缝，“我不清楚这地方能撑多久。”

他开始穿过空地，检查着墙壁，寻找着是否有别的出路，把Dean和Castiel单独留下了。

有趣的是，曾几何时，光是这样想想就能把他吓个半死。 ** _时过境迁。而这并没有变得更好。_**

 

~ ~ ~

 

他无法想象整个水库究竟有多大，或者那些巨大的柱子是怎样排成列，延伸到远方。这地方就像是魔戒电影第一部中的莫瑞亚之矿。它们褪了色，脏兮兮的，覆盖着数十年沉积下来的水垢，显然已经干涸了好多年了。作为一个20世纪初的宏伟工程，水库令人印象深刻……但这就像是个令人胆寒的坟墓。Sam很快就发现曾经用来输送水源的排水道早就用混凝土堵死了。没有另外的门或出口，唯一能进入这里的便是正门，而它早已不复存在。

他搜索完毕，叹了口气，揉着太阳穴。突然，这不仅仅是Castiel能否得救的问题了。

他们之中还有谁能出得去吗？

 

~ ~ ~

 

“也许天使们会找到我们，”他向他哥暗示着，厌恶地关掉手机——因为收不到信号，手机没完没了地闪着光提示着。“他们应该知道我们在这下头，对吧？”

“这取决于谁赢了这场战争。”Dean沉思着。他盘着腿坐在混凝土上，早已把Castiel的脑袋移到腿上，让他枕着。他一只手轻轻地抚摸着失去意识的男人柔软的头发，血红的手指在满是灰尘的皮肤上尤为刺眼。“他们也许太忙了，根本没注意到我们已经失踪了好一会儿。”

“但他们一定察觉到Castiel受伤了？”Sam坐在他哥对面，小心地靠在一根倒塌的柱子上，努力让自己在冰冷的地上坐得舒服点。“我是说，我们知道天使并不是无所不知的，但也许他们能……感觉到同族？”

Dean摇摇头，“我不是想打击你。但如果他们会来，最好他妈的给我快滚过来，不然就太迟了。”

Sam沉默了，凝视着Castiel。Dean是对的，他的伤势太重，坚持不了多久了。严格说来，如果Castiel是人类，他大概早就死了，但现在，至少他仍尚存一息。

“他的腿是不是没再流血了？”他问道，知道这也是毫无希望。只是想说点什么。

Dean点点头，接着他低沉地笑了起来，有点不自然，“不过，我不确定这是不是真的重要。我不觉得他的伤是在这个身体上的。”

Sam眨眨眼，“你可以糊弄过去的。”

“我觉得，无论恶魔对他做了什么，它们对他的 ** _真身_** 造成了伤害。只是我们看到的只是外表。等到这些杂碎走了，我们可以把他修补好。但是真正的损害是在别的地方。”

“你怎么知道？”

他哥叹了口气，“我就是……知道。我有点能感觉到它。别问我是怎么做到的。这已经吓了我一跳了。”

Sam低下头看着自己的双手。它们不像Dean那样鲜血淋漓，但他的指尖上，猩红色仍是那样刺眼。他不禁想，像他哥和Castiel之间的羁绊是怎样一种感觉。无论这联系是否获得允许，它始终存在，Dean能感觉到。他不禁想到多年以来，他一直向上帝和天使们祈祷着，但从未得到任何回应。他记起那次在普罗维登斯，一个幽灵愚弄了他，让他以为那是天使，指派给他特别的任务，他当时真的很想相信。而今他知道了真相，亲眼见到一大群上帝自己的信使……但他仍是孤独的。

“你真的很喜欢他，对吧？”他问着，努力克制着自己别流露出嫉妒之意。 ** _错误的时间，错误的地点。这世界上本没有正确的时机来想这种事吧？_**

Dean深深地，慢慢地吸了口气，“是的。”他说。

Sam感觉到他的喉咙收紧了。“我很抱歉，伙计。”

“我希望我能做点什么，”Dean喃喃自语，轻得快要听不见，Sam不得不全神贯注才能听见他在说些什么。“我恨死了就这样无能为力。这场该死的战争我们完全帮不上忙……我不明白，要是我啥也做不了，那又为什么要把我带回来。”

仿佛像是感应到了Dean的悲痛，Castiel的脑袋突然在他的腿上颤了一下。他的喉咙深处迸出一声小小的呻吟。

“Cas？”Dean急切地叫着，轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，“Castiel？”

天使的眼睛在眼皮下快速动着。Sam看着，他的心都提到了嗓子眼，而Dean乞求着他能睁开眼睛。过了一会儿，他终于如愿以偿。睫毛颤动着，蓝色的眼睛凝视着他。

“嘿，”Dean说。他的声音听起来如此平静，Sam感到简直不可思议。“欢迎回来。”

Castiel倒抽着气，疼痛不已，他的脸皱成一团，巨大的痛苦压向他。他在地板上颤抖着，发出半是喘息，半是呻吟的声音，他举起自己完好的那只胳膊，把手放到胸口上。过了几秒Sam才意识到他是想把什么东西移开，显然他以为自己被个什么东西压着，让他无法呼吸。

“没事的，”Dean安抚着他，握住他的手，“没事的，什么也没有。已经拿开了。我抓着你呢，Cas。”

Castiel又再呻吟着，他的眼睛都翻白了。Dean绝望地瞥了Sam一眼，满是无能为力，Sam顿时只想能马上去死，这样他就再也不必看到这么可怕的事了。这感觉大错特错，Castiel就像这样——像个人类。如此脆弱。他根本不敢想象现在Dean是什么感觉。

天使开始喃喃地念叨着什么，又轻又快，他的呼吸变得急促，浅浅地吸着气。Sam挪得更近点，他和Dean听着，迷惑不已，意识到他不是用任何他们已知的语言在说话。

“那是啥？”Dean问道。

“希伯莱语吗？”Sam回着，靠近Castiel的嘴唇，“不，不是。我不知道这是什么。但这富有韵律……他这是在背诵什么祷文吗？”

Dean看起来有点惊慌，但马上松了口气。“也许他在祈祷，寻求帮助。”

Sam苦涩地咧嘴一笑，“这会儿估计是个不错的主意。”

突然，Castiel被自己的念叨给呛到了，他断断续续地咳嗽起来，咳得那么厉害，Sam吓得向后跳开。他喘不上气来，拼命想吸进空气，上半身都离开了地面，Dean马上用胳膊兜着他的身体支撑着他，但Castiel立刻瘫倒在他的怀里，昏了过去。

Sam忧虑地看了Dean一眼，扯下自己的外套，盖在天使血淋淋的胸膛上，他已经无计可施了。他依稀记得Castiel也曾为他这么做过。

“我该怎么办？”Dean问道，听起来全然不像是他了。“Sammy，我该怎么办？”

“你就陪着他。”Sam温柔地说，他挪了挪，这样就能坐在他身边，靠着他的胳膊，哪怕给他一丁点安慰。“我们也就只能这么做了。”

 

~ ~ ~

 

几个小时过去了，Sam正考虑着，唯一能让他们感激的，便是他们头顶的灯仍亮着，电力供应还在持续，要是坐在黑暗中那么长时间，简直无法可想。

一度，他注意到Dean凝视着Castiel，整一小时都未曾把眼光从他脸上移开。

直到深夜，天使才又动了一下。Dean在之前就已经挪着靠着一根水泥柱，伸直腿，他把Castiel横在腿上，将他抱在怀里。他也把自己的外套脱了盖在Castiel的腿上，把他伤势最严重的地方遮住，也许这多半是为他别再眼睁睁看着。Sam几小时前就强迫自己别再看那些血淋淋的地方，他受够了自己的胃搅个没完。

“D-Dean？”Castiel喘息着，他眼睛都没能睁开，Sam感觉到自己的心跳快得像要飞了出去。

“我在这儿，我在呢，伙计。”Dean立刻回答着，他紧紧地抓住Castiel的手。

Castiel的呼吸收紧了，他发出一声细小的呜咽，张开了眼睛，努力想微笑，“他们……没抓到你。”

Dean摇摇头，咧嘴一笑，“全赖你啊！你为我们把他们全挡下了，你这混蛋力量可真大。总是留一招，哼？”

Castiel颤抖着，呼吸急促起来，环顾四周。有那么一会儿，他迷迷糊糊地看向Sam，Sam微笑着，Castiel轻轻地点头致意，痛苦随之浮现在他脸上。他一看向别处，Sam立刻重重地咽下一口气。

“为-为什么我们还在这里？”Castiel问着，他的声音很小，绷得紧紧的。

Dean瞥了Sam一眼，充满不安，“我们被困住了。门口坍塌了。”

Castiel懊恼地闭上眼，“他们比我强-太多了。”

“没事的，我们知道。你还是救了我们。我们一定能设法离开这里。你只要专心让自己恢复。”

“太迟了，”Castiel回答着，Dean摇摇头，温柔地把手放在他的脸颊上。Sam想要把自己的目光挪开，这里面有太多更亲密的东西，但事实上对他来说，也并没看到什么。

“不，绝不是，”Dean坚决地说，“你可以的，你很强大。”

“太-太多了。”Castiel呻吟着，再次睁开眼睛，“我不-不能治愈自己。但我能-能让你离开这里。”

“我是不会离开你的。”Dean这么告诉他，他的声音带着几分凶狠，让Sam惊得喘不过气。

Castiel根本没听进去：他皱着眉头，咬紧下巴，他满是血污的脸呈现出某种绝不可能的变化。有那么一会儿，Sam困惑着，这是什么才能引起这种变化？接着，他感到一阵低沉的隆隆声从深处浮现，在房间内越来越响，此起彼伏。

“这他妈的是……”Dean刚开口，天花板开始震动，灰尘如雨般撒落在他们身旁。在他们身后，两块混凝土板相互摩擦，从瓦砾堆里翻出来，砸到地上，发出震耳巨响。

“他正在清出一条道。”Sam大叫出声，极为震惊，“他要把我们带出去了。”

Castiel努力着，他的脸扭曲着，伴着呻吟，空间里的轰隆声越来越大。碎石瓦砾动了起来，挤压着彼此，所有的动静在天使身上不断引发着抽搐。每落下一块石头，他的肺都痛苦地随之喘息。Dean忧心忡忡地环顾四周，他的眼睁得大大的。Sam对天使的力量敬畏不已，甚至在受伤的情况下他都能移动成吨的巨石。他还有什么办不到的事吗？

看起来确实有的。一块巨大的楔形混凝土在瓦砾山的顶端开始震颤，接着它安静下来，同一瞬间，Castiel的眼睛突然向上翻去，他哀嚎着，声音充满可怕的痛楚，他的身体抵着地面向上弓起。当他痛苦的吼叫在水库的墙上回荡时，另一种声音也随之响起，一种哀怨的嗡嗡声在几秒之内就充斥着整个空间，超出了人耳能接受的限度。Sam尖叫着，捂住自己的耳朵，认出这噩梦般的声音正是Castiel的真声，一秒钟之后，他眼角的余光瞥见Dean像要被扼死般吼了一声，迅速把Castiel从他腿上抱起，贴着自己的胸膛，紧紧地搂住他。

“停下！”Dean靠着他的肩膀嘶吼着，眼睛瞪得大大的，发了狂似的，“停下！你不够强壮！别！”

Castiel靠着他的身体猛咳了一下，Sam看见鲜血喷出，溅满Dean的脖子。然后，他完全瘫软在他的手中……所有力量，在他们身边席卷的狂怒之意瞬间土崩瓦解，像是它们那会儿突然出现的那样，现在也在瞬间消失得无影无踪，只留下一片死寂。Sam发现自己跪倒在地，喘着气，什么也听不见，就只有自己的呼吸声在耳朵里震荡，他想，没有什么比这安静更令人愉悦了。

 

他抬头看着他哥，努力控制着自己的呼吸，“那是……”他开了口，却想不到接下去要怎么说。

Dean钦佩地凝视着Castiel的脸，汗水在他额头隐隐发亮。“为了要让我们离开这里，他会杀了自己的。”他说，他的声音刺耳，“又一次，他几乎为我们而死。”他心烦意乱地喘着气，“你听见他在尖叫吗？”

Sam点点头，他觉得自己还无法开口。Castiel依旧一动不动，他紧张地伸出手臂，搭上他的脖子检查有无脉搏。他终于感觉到了，但在他指尖下，它跳动得极快，近乎疯狂。天使即使意识全无，看起来也并不平静，他的表情紧张而痛苦，他的嘴角满是班驳的血迹。Sam知道自己使用力量时会有多痛苦——头痛该有多折磨人，在几小时后他可能会觉得恶心——他怀疑Castiel是否也有同样感受。

也许，它感觉更加纯粹。

“我受够了，”Dean突然说道。Sam抬起头，看见他的眼中闪烁着某种东西——愤怒？也许，或者是决心。他哥伸出手，“把刀子给我。”

“为什么？”Sam不知所措。

“给我就是。”

他把它放在Dean手里，看着他用它割开Castiel的外套左边的袖子，把那浸满鲜血的织物彻底拉下来，丢到一边。Dean把下面的衬衫撕开，Sam不禁为那露出来的东西倒吸了口气：跃入眼中的是一个手印。恰恰就和在Dean手臂上的一模一样，烧进肌肤，宛如烙印。

“这是怎么做到的？”他困惑不已。

“我干的。”Dean就事论事。他放下刀子，把手贴在印记上，完全契合。他抬起头，冲Sam一笑，带着歉意，异常悲伤。“不久前我告诉过你我们有联系。这就是其中之一。”

“但你是怎么……？”Sam皱起眉头。他想不通Dean是怎么做到的，他的手怎么可能把皮肤烫成这样？

“是不是不可思议？”Dean挖苦般地说着，“我也不懂，好吧？它就这样发生了，我想我知道这是为什么。”

“为什么？”

“因为我可以这样做。”

Dean闭上眼睛，全神贯注，他的手用力抓住Castiel的手臂。Sam看着，完全不知道他想干什么，他只能等着，看会发生什么事。几分钟过去了，Dean的呼吸变得缓慢，但，什么也没有出现。

突然间，Castiel猛地睁开眼睛，吓得Sam一跳。“不，”他厉声说道，眨着眼努力想引起Dean注意。“不！”

“闭嘴，Cas，”Dean连眼睛都没睁开，他的声音像是飘忽在远方，“你对我干过同样的事。”

“不，”Castiel再度呻吟出声。他挣扎着想摆脱Dean的手，但Dean的另一只手也按住他，不让他乱动。此路不通，天使转而望向Sam。“别让他这么做，”他悲鸣着，“这对他太危险了！”

Sam越过他看向Dean，犹豫着到底是要按着天使的命令还是再等等看到底会发生什么事。他惊讶地眨眨眼，发现Dean的手边聚起柔和的光芒，光彩流转，像是他早先看见Castiel直面恶魔时出现的那样。

“求你……Samuel，”Castiel再度开口，他的声音颤抖着。“他不该这么做……他这是要给我他的 ** _灵魂_** ……”

Sam一个激灵，“ ** _什么？_** ”

“Dean，我想这还是别……”他开了口。

“Sammy，要是你敢碰我，它就会把你我都杀了。”Dean厉声说道，Castiel在地上绝望地呻吟着。“退后！”

“你他妈的到底在干什么！”

“我在救他的命，”他哥丢下这句话，身体轻微地晃了一下，光线更加璀璨，现在上升到他的肘部。“还有我们的命。要么这么做，要么我们全得死在这里。”

“不。”Castiel的声音很轻，听起来是那么可怜，但他的眼皮已经完全闭上了。他的脑袋滑向一侧，完全失去了支撑，他的脸彻底垮掉了，而此时，环绕着Dean的光线变得更加强烈。Dean喘息着，把头向后一仰，Sam惊恐地看见他全身泛着光芒，他整个人都沐浴在不可思议的光线中，连周遭的空间都跟着闪烁着美妙的金光。

“Dean，”Sam轻声叫道，听起来像是叹息，目瞪口呆，震惊不已。

Dean高声呻吟着，听上去像是极度狂喜。

Sam低下头看着Castiel，震惊地发现光芒此时笼罩着他趴着的身躯。光芒触到哪里，那儿就开始恢复如初，血迹和污渍慢慢溶解在光中，消失不见，好似它们从未存在过。Dean仔细绑好的夹板与绷带自动松开，落到地上；在它们下面的布料自行修补，直到Castiel的衣服完全干净完整如新。Sam眼睁睁看着Castiel额头的伤口自己合上，几秒种后连个血印都没有了，而Castiel失去意识的脸上，痛苦逐渐抹平，最后归于平静。

他痊愈了。

Sam的嘴都合不拢了。他能感觉到自己的心脏跳得飞快。

**_Dean_ ** **_把自己的灵魂倾注在天使身上？他怎么可能做到？他怎么可能治愈他？_ **

他重新打量着他哥，感觉到一阵突如其来的恐惧，他的胃像是翻了个个儿。Dean现在弯着腰，他的面孔扭曲，要么是痛苦，要么是忍耐，他的呼吸急促而没有规律。环绕在他身上的光芒渐渐变暗，仍流向Castiel。突然间Sam记起了天使所说过的，这对Dean来说太危险了。

 ** _他给得太多了_** ，他意识到，惊骇万分。 ** _我得阻止他！_**

他想都没想就向前走去，抓住Dean的肩膀，用力把他从Castiel身边推开。这一举动只持续了数秒，但感觉上却像是经历了好长时间，他没想到当他这么做的时候，那感觉打中了他——像是温暖与光明炸裂开去，让他不禁喘息着。这有如他把手指探进插座，电流从他身上席卷而过。突然间，一个个景象在他脑海里驰骋着，太快了，他只能略微感觉到它们——他自己还是个孩子，咯咯直笑；他们的父亲拥抱着Dean；他们的母亲看着Dean大口吃着三明治，充满幸福的模样……一个接一个，欢乐的情景，势不可挡，宛如波涛，属于Dean的最幸福的时光。他听见自己大声喘息，因为这感觉难以招架，他只能任凭它冲刷着自己，然后他感觉到一些别的东西猛地撞上他：Castiel。他笑起来的样子，他亲吻着的方式，他给人的感觉，如此危险，如此有力，如此温柔，紧随其后的是赤热的欲望，尖锐的快感，那只能来自于性。Sam大声呻吟着，他感觉到Dean所经历过的……

……所有的一切都消失了。

 

他面朝下躺在冰冷的地上，喘得太厉害了，地上的水泥粉末都被吹到了空气中。他花了好长时间才回过神来，仍然迷失在Dean的感情旋涡里，但最终，对他哥的忧虑终于占了上风。他挣扎着爬起身，站了起来。

Dean静静地躺在他面前，双眼紧闭，手脚摊开。他的脸上满是汗水，苍白得吓人。Sam喊着他的名字冲到他身边，检查着他有无受伤。他看起来很好，但任Sam怎么摇晃他也没醒过来。

“我很抱歉。”在他背后一个声音说道。

Sam跳了起来，环顾四周，抬起头。Castiel就站在他们身后，居高临下，一如既往，每一丁点都天使极了，只是他双手紧握压在身侧，看起来深受打击。

“他这是怎么了？”Sam想要知道。

Castiel的眼神痛苦不堪。“他做了件人类从未做过的事。”

“为了救你，他把灵魂给了你，是吗？”

“我想阻止他，他本不该这么做。我不明白为什么他……”Castiel的声音戛然而止。“他为什么要这么做？”停了一会儿，他又说了一次，听起来充满困惑。

Sam突然回想起那些记忆， ** _Dean_** ** _的记忆_** 。“你难道还不明白，Castiel？”他嘶声力竭，失意在胸中翻滚，“他爱你啊，你这个白痴！他当然要这么做！”

Castiel猛地吸了口气。他后退了一步，一脸震惊，但Sam没空照顾他的情绪了。

“他要多久才能醒来？”他焦虑地问着，“要个几小时吗？”

Castiel把视线投向Sam。“你得送他去医院，他需要治疗。”

Sam感到愤怒油然而生，“你这是什么意思？他会醒来的，对吧？”

天使并未回答。他举起一只手，开始在瓦砾中开出一条道。他的脸上一片空白，像是用他的意识的力量去移动数吨混凝土只不过是他的日常工作。

Sam甚至看都没看，他又摇摇Dean，绝望地想得到些反应。

等到他再抬起头时，Castiel已经消失了。

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
